


Swish

by ice_water



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Friendship, Mental health issues...kind of, Minor Violence, Original Character(s), Semi Self-Insert, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-19 12:16:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12410148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ice_water/pseuds/ice_water
Summary: "It all started when I woke up in a dumpster. And then somehow, life brought me to stand at a red emperor's side. Funny, that." Trial fic, as this is a plot bunny I -need- to get out of my head. Semi self-insert fic/OC. Chara has no previous knowledge of KnB. Starts at T, may move to M later. Very slow burn romance.





	1. Chapter 1

### Chapter 1

    

 The first thing I noticed, rousing from the sensation of nothingness, was the stench. Rotting meat, excrement, and the overpowering tang of copper assaulted my nose. Gagging, I drunkenly rolled to side and felt my hands squish into some sort of viscous ooze. Revulsion surged through my veins and I retched uncontrollably, puke splashing down my front and coating my arms. Panicking and still choking out bile, I whipped my head around in confusion. It was dark, and though I could hear faint rumbling sounds, they were muffled somehow. My limbs were sluggish, uncooperative; I flailed about with fingers outstretched, desperate for a solid surface to ground myself with. A cool metal wall appeared under my hands and I leaned on it in relief, uncaring of the thin slime that coated it. Reason returned to me, briefly. A dumpster, I was in a dumpster. Why or how, I did not know. 

 I ran my hands up the wall, in search of the lid. The dumpster seemed impossibly large. I staggered upwards, ignoring the nauseating feeling of garbage pulping beneath my bare feet, determined to free myself. Clumsy fingers found a crack, traced them to the upwards indent of the lid. I pushed - it creaked, but did not budge. I pushed again and again, frantic. It was so heavy. I didn't understand. Dumpster lids shouldn't be this heavy, even the weakest adult could lift one. For a moment I was consumed by despair. Then, the thought of dying in this wretched dumpster filled me with a desperate fury. Adrenalin shot through me, and with a mighty heave, the lid flipped open. I sucked in the fresh air, sobbing with relief. 

 It took several long minutes for me to calm down. I raised a hand to wipe away some of the foulness on my face and paused in confusion. Small, pudgy hands greeted me. A frantic pat down revealed chubby cheeks and short legs. Uncomprehending, I stared down at tiny feet coated in a rust colored substance. Looking down was a mistake. A dismembered corpse stared vacantly at me, eyes accusing. I screamed and screamed, and it was the wail of little girl.

\----

 Concerned citizens found me, alerted the police. Their babble swirled around me, but I ignored it all. _Shock_ , I thought distantly. A kindly looking Asian man in an unfamiliar EMT uniform was cleaning me off with a damp towel. His voice was low and soothing, and I could tell from his tone that he was gently asking me questions. I stared at him blankly. There was a small mole on the left side of his nose and it suddenly became the most interesting sight in the world. It was oblong shaped and a dusky brown - it looked like any other mole and I kept my gazed riveted to it, comforted by its normality. Then, there was the prick of a needle in my arm, and I closed my eyes and slept.

\----

 I woke to the quiet beeping of hospital machinery. An dark haired nurse was replacing my IV, and started slightly when she noticed my lidded stare.

 "You're awake! That's good. I promise that you are safe now." She smiled, eyes gentle. "You're a very brave little girl, you know. You can call me Yukie-chan. Now, please stay calm and let me get the doctor, okay?" Yukie smoothed a hand over my hair, then stepped over to an intercom on the wall. I squinted at her as she held a quiet conversation - something about the way Yukie talked was strange. Not bad strange, but different strange. I brushed it to the back of my mind. I wiggled my way into a sitting position, glared at my little girl hands, and _thought_. 

 The doctor arrived and introduced himself but I ignored him. I was lost in thought, but didn't resist as he poked and prodded and checked my vitals. Yukie and the doctor exchanged glances above my head, but let me be.

\----

 I knew I was American. I knew my father was a Japanese immigrant, my mother Caucasian. I knew I was 23, on the shorter side, and had graduated with honors from a liberal arts college. Unsure of what to do with my life, I had been working as a low rung translator for a shipping company on the west coast that did business in Japan. Or so I thought. There were huge gaps in my memory, encompassing my entire life. I tried to trace my steps up to the point where I ended in the dumpster, but the memories were murky and unclear. I couldn't even remember what I had done last week. And there was the undeniable fact that I was currently physically 7 or 8. _Yeah,_ I thought, with a touch of hysteria, _I really don't get that part at all._

 The police came and I gave them quiet, curt answers. _No, I couldn't remember how I got in the dumpster; no, I couldn't remember what happened; yes, I knew my name and my parents'; no, I didn't know if my father had argued with anyone recently; yes, I could describe waking up in the dumpster._ The bigger picture was starting to build in my mind as they questioned me for the better part of a week. I was in Japan - no wonder it had been so unexpected to see so many Asian faces, and to hear Yukie talk - and their records claimed I had immigrated to Tokyo with my father four months ago. The DNA of the corpse in the dumpster matched that of my father, except when they showed me a (non-mutilated) picture of him, it didn't quite resemble the Hiiro Yasaaka I knew. Supposedly, my mother had also died not too long ago, prompting the recent move from the US to Japan. My mother's picture, too, didn't quite match up with my memory. That was disconcerting.

 Two weeks after I opened my eyes in that dumpster, I was discharged from the hospital. No relatives had come to claim me, and whether I should be considered a Japanese or American citizen was still being debated by the government, so in the interim I was released into the care of a local orphanage.[1] It was small and well-kept, though it was clear it only received modest funding. Barring a couple of the older matrons who sniffed at my mixed heritage, the caretakers of the Kita Way House[2] were kind and sympathetic, and gave me space to grieve.

 But I was a practical and logical person at heart, and I rallied myself. The fact that I was now living a different life could not be changed, I reasoned, and it was farfetched to believe this was all a hoax intended to get some (non-existent) information from me. It was equally preposterous to believe that I had somehow been reborn as a child, and I often wondered if the trauma had caused me to hallucinate my adult life, but my memories were occasionally so clear, and sometimes I knew things so far beyond the grasp of a child, that I couldn't quite bring myself to believe that I was insane. So, I decided I would live my new life as "genius" child until age could catch up with me, at which point I would see where life took me. 

 Of course, this was easier said than done.


	2. Chapter 2

### Chapter 2

~Time skip 5 years~

 

 "I'm back." I called out softly, slipping off my shoes in the foyer. I placed them neatly on the shoe rack, slid on my slippers and padded into the kitchen. "Kana-san? I'm back from school."

 "Oh, welcome back, Eri-chan.[1]" Hibari Kana said, distracted. Two of the younger children of the Kita Way House were roughhousing under the kitchen table and Kana was alternating between cooking and scolding them. "Dinner will be ready in an hour. Do you need a snack in the meantime?"

 "No, I'm fine, thank you. I'm going to go to my room and work on my homework, if you don't need me for anything." I forced a smile and fidgeted with the end of my skirt. I was putting my plan into motion today and I couldn't help my anxiety. Kana's open smile somehow made me feel guilty.

 "Tobio-chan! Don't bite Hikaru-chan! Apologize now! Ah, Eri-chan, pull those two apart and bring them back to their room, would you?"

 "Of course, Kana-san. C'mere you twerps." I snagged two armfuls of squirming, hollering children and hustled down the hallway to the rooms for boys under ten. Tobio and Hikaru were surprisingly heavy, though admittedly I had little upper body strength. They protested the entire way and I was glad to toss them (gently) through the open doorway.

 "Stay here and behave yourselves or I'll eat your dessert." I said mock-sternly and closed the door to twin wails of "Eri-chaaaaaan! No fairrrrrr!" Shaking my head slightly, I made my way to the small room I shared with two other girls. Risa, slightly older than me at 14, was already at her desk and lethargically flipping through her school books, a bored expression on her face. She eyed me with disinterest when I entered, but nodded a hello. I nodded back and went to my own small desk to unpack. I spent the next hour ignoring my homework, mentally preparing myself and re-reading the printouts I'd made at school. Unable to help myself, I fidgeted in my seat, continuously glancing up at the clock. I studiously ignored Risa's annoyed glares. It was a relief when Kana finally called us for dinner.

 After dinner, it was my turn to do dishes, so I joined Kana in the kitchen. The middle aged brunette was my favorite matron. Kana always had a smile on her face and a kind word in her heart. If my plans worked out, Kana would be the person I missed the most.

 "Kana-san, I'd like to meet with you and Hachiko-san once we are done with the dishes. I have something very important that I'd like to discuss with you." I stared resolutely at the last of the plates I was rinsing, trying to project an aura of confidence. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Kana give me a concerned look.

 "Of course, that can be arranged. Is something wrong, dear?"

 "Not exactly." I hedged. "I'd like to explain it to both of you, if you don't mind."

 "Alright. I'll go get Hachiko-san now, then." Kana dried her hands on a nearby towel and made her way to the Head Matron's office. I watched her go with trepidation, before drying my own hands and jogging back to my room grab the printouts. When I came back into the kitchen, a stern-looking older woman with graying hair was already seated at the head of the communal table, Kana sitting to her right. I drew a shaky breath. _You can do this,_ I scolded myself, _You are an independent woman!_

 "Hachiko-san, Kana-san, I have a proposal for you. It is a bit of a shocking one, so I would appreciate it if you would allow me to finish before you ask any questions. Here are some printouts containing detailed information for what I am about to ask of you." Hachiko took the proffered documents and eyed them with disdain, while Kana gasped and covered her mouth at the title: "Proposal for Yasaaka Elise to Move Out of the Kita Way House Upon Starting Junior High". Yeah, I know, lame title. But hey, it got the point across. I willed myself to exude a calmness I didn't feel.

 "As you are both aware, I will be entering junior high school 4 months from now. In preparation for this, as well as preparation for my future, I have come up with a plan that takes into account my circumstances. Based on my exam results, Teiko Junior High has offered me a scholarship to attend. This scholarship will include tuition fees, a small monthly stipend for school materials, and discounted cafeteria meals. Provided, of course, that I maintain good grades. I'm sure you both are aware that Teiko is a well regarded school, whose students often go on to good high schools and, subsequently, good universities. Attending Teiko would be a smart move for my academic career.

 However, the Kita House is a too far to make attending Teiko feasible or cost effective. Therefore, my solution is to move closer to Teiko. I have done extensive research; if you would look at page 2 of the handouts, you will find average prices for a small studio apartment in that area and estimated living costs. Below that is listed the monthly stipend that the government provides to all orphans in its care. As you can see, with careful budgeting, that stipend, plus the discounted meals Teiko will provide, make it possible to cover all necessary expenses. Page 4 is a letter from Sawada Tsubame-san, a former matron of this House, confirming that she would be willing to check in on me on a weekly basis as she lives in the area."

 Here I paused to take a deep breath and survey the reactions of the two matrons. I knew I could sway Kana to my cause, but Hachiko was not fond of me, or my mixed heritage, and would be harder to convince. Unfortunately, Hachiko was also the only one who could sign the necessary paperwork for this sort of thing. The sharp frown she was wearing was not a good sign. Hurriedly, I continued.

 "I am capable of looking after myself, and have been praised as mature for my age. I can cook, clean and shop for groceries; I know I can handle living on my own. Additionally, this will allow me a quiet place to study with no distractions. My departure will free up room in this House, and reduce the burdens that you both currently bear. As a further bonus, since I would have to leave the Kita House when I turn fifteen anyways, this will save the time and money that would be spent on arranging my transfer to another House. I believe this plan is the most beneficial for all parties involved." I bowed to the two women opposite me. "I will answer any questions you have now."

 A shocked looking Kana started to say something, but Hachiko cut her off, voice chilly.

 "You have already been given special privilege once, when you were allowed to move up a grade ahead of your peers. Do you honestly believe yourself so important to be allowed yet another exception? And one so large? How arrogant of you. I refuse." My heart was hammering in my chest, and my vision swam briefly. I opened my mouth to protest, but the words were stuck in my throat. Hachiko's quick dismissal felt suffocating. Moving was something I needed. I couldn't afford to fail here.

  _Pride be damned!_ I grit my teeth, knelt before the matron I disliked the most and bowed my head.

 "Please, Hachiko-san! I promise to be on my best behavior. If at any time, you feel that I am undeserving or incapable, you may recall me to the House. I won't ask anything of you ever again, I swear. Please, I'm begging you." I stared at the floor, feeling a wetness behind my eyes. Kana piped up hesitantly.

 "Hachiko-san, she does raise some good points. Can you at least consider it?"

 "You are too soft, Kana-san. A lack of discipline does no child any good."

 "Eri-chan has proven herself to be a responsible and mature girl. Even you have remarked that she seems like an adult in a child's body." Hachiko was silent for a moment, before her lips thinned in distaste. Hope fluttered in my chest.

 "Very well, I will consider it." She said stiffly. "I will have an answer for you tomorrow afternoon." She turned on her heel and stalked off. Kana and I shared hopeful glances.

 "Kana-san... Thank you. I know this is a big favor to ask and I appreciate you supporting me, and I know it was very sudden and-" Kana cut my babble off gently.

 "You are very welcome. I will be sad to see you go, but I believe you can do it." She smiled warmly at me. "You are a very brave girl, you know. I'm actually quite impressed with how you approached this. I was ready to deny you too, but seeing the effort you put into your research made me reconsider. Well reasoned, Eri-chan." I ducked my head, embarrassed by her praise.

 "...Thank you. For everything."

 The next day, Hachiko called me to her office. She glared at me across the desk for a moment, then sighed in resignation.

 "I will permit you to move. But, you will be on your best behavior! I will recall you otherwise, and you cannot dispute it, am I clear?" I felt a grin light up my face and I bowed, overjoyed.

 "Of course! Thank you so much, Hachiko-san!"

 "You leave in 2 months time. Dismissed."

 "Yes, ma'am!"

 And so I moved from Kita Ward to Minato Ward[2], and began my days at Teiko. Looking back, I would sometimes regret ever convincing Hachiko to let me go. But mostly, I thought it turned out to be one of the best decisions of my life.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Elise would be pronounced "Erisu", which becomes the much easier (to the Japanese ear) "Eri".
> 
> [2] Tokyo is divided up into wards. Kita is to the north, Minato to the south. I honestly have no idea where Teiko is supposed to be located, so I chose Minato at random.

**Author's Note:**

> [1] I'm gonna fudge some legalities here. There will be a more in-depth explanation in the story later, sorry. 
> 
> [2] I'm using a way house as a semi-permanent house for older children who have not been adopted (or are unlikely to be adopted). They are divided by age groups - the Kita Way House is for children age 6-14.


End file.
